survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 19 - Live Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif Wreszcie żegnamy Patriarchat! Feminizm dotarł do domu Wielkiego Brata. *widownia zaczyna krzyczeć, żeby wyrzucić wszystkich mężczyzn* center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Do domu Wielkiego Brata weszło trzech nowych uczestników. Brad, Rupert i Tilly. Diamond nominowała Aarona i Sebastiana do eksmisji. Felix najlepiej sobie poradził w zadaniu i wygrał veto. Zdecydował, że użyje na sobie. TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px 100px 100px oraz nowy twist zmieni przebieg gry! 600px Addie Chen: Brad, Rupert i Tilly dopiero, co weszli do domu Wielkiego Brata, a zrobili już więcej, niż Aaron przez 27 dni. Kto dzisiaj opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? Nauczyciel, który za bardzo lubi spędzać popołudnia z nastolatkami? Seksoholik, który przeleci wszystko, co się rusza? Mężczyzna, który bije kobiety? Czy może śmiecarz, który tak śmierdzi, że jego własna rodzina zapomniała, że się urodził? Dowiemy się jeszcze dzisiaj... But first... Czy Tilly wreszcie zeswata kogoś? Dzień 26, Noc'Felix: Piąta ceremonia veto zakończona.' *wszyscy uczestnicy przytulają się do siebie* 100px Moim małym Bigbrotherowym marzeniem jest to, aby odpadła dzisiaj ta męska prostytutka, Cornel. Człowiek mógłby w koncu się normalnie wyspać, nie obawiając się o swój tyłek. 100px Kiedy Felix wygrał Veto poczułem że mój koniec jest bliski, uważam że tylko on miał większe szansę na eksmisję. Wczoraj głośno modliłem się w salonie żeby Bóg pomógł mi przetrwać teraz już tylko to może mnie uratować. Jednak nawet gdy odpadnę niczego nie żałuję. 100px Felix uratował się z bloku i świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że teraz odpadnie Yuu lub Sebastian. Rita postanawia porozmawiać z Sebastianem w cztery oczy. Kobieta chce przeprosić mężczyznę za swoje zachowanie i obiecuje, że już więcej taka sytuacja nie będzie miała miejsca. Rita zaznacza, że nie jest zainteresowana trójkątem, gdyż taki układ będzie im szkodził, a poza tym będzie czuła się w nim bardzo niekomfortowo. Sebastian przyjmuje jej przeprosiny, chociaż zaznacza, ze ma nadzieje, ze to ostatni raz kiedy tak się zachowała i go bezpodstawnie oskarżyła, bo trzeciej szansy nie będzie. Rita wierzy, że po opuszczeniu przez nich domu Wielkiego Brata ich relacje będą dużo lepsze niż w tym miejscu przez obecność toksycznych ludzi, ich zawiść, zazdrość oraz chęć knucia kolejnych niecnych planów za ich plecami. 100px Sebastianie. Jestem w Tobie zauroczona, i zakochana chyba też, ale czuję, że to jest ten moment, kiedy nasze drogi powinny się rozejść. Ja muszę tu zostać, a ty musisz stąd odejść. Będę tęsknić, ale twoje odejście wyjdzie nam na dobre, uwierz i zaufaj mi, proszę. Tak będzie lepiej, po prostu. I have to win this and run the show, baby. Dzień 27 Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px Felix wchodzi do kuchni. Zastaje w niej Diamond i Portię. Mówi Diamond, żeby ta nie przejmowała się zbytnio Aaronem, bo to zwykły dupek i opowiadał o niej niesmaczne żarty w sypialni. Felix dodaje jej otuchy, mówi Diamond, że ta może na niego liczyć. Mężczyzna zwierza się uczestniczkom, że czuje, że to kobiety mają władzę w tym sezonie. Felix wyznaje, że podziwia silne, kobiece osobowości, jakimi bez wątpienia są Portia i Diamond. Mężczyzna pyta się kobiet czy te chciałaby zawrzeć z nim sojusz. Felix obiecuje Portii i Diamond, że będzie im zdawał relacje ze wszystkich planów facetów przeciwko im. 100px Zdecydowałem się na być może kontrowersyjny dla widzów ruch. Czuję w kościach, że to jakaś kobieta wygra ten sezon. Aby to udaremnić, muszę wejść w ich towarzystwo, myśleć podobnie do nich. Portia gratuluje Felixowi wygrania PoV. Mówi, że jego propozycja ją zaskoczyła, ale podoba jej się ten pomysł. Dodaje, że to najwyższy czas aby w ich sojuszu do praw wyborczych mogą zostać dopuszczeni mężczyźni. 100px Jestem dla tego sojuszu zdradzić "swoją płeć" - nie wierzę w coś takiego jak męska solidarność. Już nie raz na statku zostałem oszukany przez jakiegoś skurwiela, który podawał się za mojego przyjaciela. Sojusz z Portią i Diamond to najlepsze jak na razie dla mnie rozwiązanie. Oczywiście nie zamierzam zaniedbywać mojej relacji z Danem i Rupertem... *uśmiecha się* 100px Wszyscy są równi i powinni zostać traktowani tak samo! To idealne rozwiązanie dla naszego sojuszu. Będziemy wiedzieć co ta banda szczurów kombinuje przeciwko nam. Felix to najlepszy facet w domu. Zasługuje na to abym mu ufała. Diamond dziękuje Felixowi za wsparcie. Mówi, że od początku widziała w nim dobrego człowieka i cieszy się z powodu jego wygranej w veto. Zgadza się na propozycję sojuszu. 100px Felix to bardzo fajny facet, więc dlaczego nie miałabym być z nim w sojuszu? Martwi mnie jednak to, co powiedział o Aaronie. On naprawdę opowiada o mnie niesmaczne żarty w sypialni? Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam! Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami mówi Tilly, że porozmawiała z Danem i powiedziała mu, że to koniec. Rozmowie przysłuchuje się Portia wraz z Rupertem. Mężczyzna mówi kobiecie, że dobrze robi, bo nie wiadomo jaki syfilis ma Dan.. 100px Musiałam wyznać Tilly, że posłuchałam się jej rad. Uważam, że ona chce wyłącznie mojego dobra, poza tym budowanie relacji z nią może pomóc mojej grze. 100px Nie chciałem obrażać Dana, bo należy do mojego sojuszu, ale gdybym stał się zbyt miły to było by podejrzane, a Tsunami się należało. Po pokoju chodzi Yuu, który wtrąca się do rozmowy i mówi, że Dan w końcu może wrócic do bycia dziwką dla jakiegoś faceta. Dodaje, że razem z Tsunami idealnie się dobrali - dwie szmaty połączył HIV. 100px Yuu jest mega podły. Nie wiem, kto go robił, ale mam nadzieję, że żałuje, że nie dokonał aborcji. Portia jest w szoku że Tsunami zerwała z Danem. Nawet nie wiedziała że z nim była. Kobieta pociesza Tsunami i mówi jej, że na pewno znajdzie kogoś lepszego. 100px Tsunami zasługuje na kogoś porządnego. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia spotka swojego rycerza na białym koniu. Albo czarnym... Tilly przytula Tsunami i mówi jej, że jest z niej dumna, bo do takiego działania potrzeba sporo odwagi i determinacji. Prosi także Ruperta i gani go palcem, aby nie mówił takich rzeczy jeżeli nie są potwierdzone na Wikipedii lub oficjalnej stronie internetowej Big Brother. Portia zaczyna robić aniołki na pościeli i zastanawiać nad tym, jak liczna jest jej fanbase. Tilly oferuje Tsunami, że gdyby chciała to może porozmawiać z Danem by jej dał spokój i zachęcić go do pokojowych stosunków. 100px Nie potrzebuję pozwolenia Tsunami co do tego, bo i tak to zrobię. Myślę, że wiem z kim sparowałabym Dana nawet. Szybko zapomni o swojej eks i będzie po kłopocie, ja gwarantuję, bo się znam. Tsunami mówi Tilly, że jeżeli jest chętna na rozmowę z Danem, to będzie jej bardzo wdzięczna. 100px Tilly chcąca porozmawiać z Danem w moim imieniu jest bardzo miła. Cieszę się, że już zdobyłam nową przyjaciółkę. Rupert zaczyna krzyczeć na Yuu, że nie zdziwi się, jeśli każdy z domowników jest czymś zarażony, bo Yuu ciągle krąży wokół nich jak jakiś zarazek. 100px Niech się zajmie swoim życiem, a nie zatruwa innych, darmozjad jeden. Jak już wyjdę z domu to dokładnie go sprawdzę, w końcu koleś śpi w jednym pokoju ze mną. A ja mam znajomości. Yuu podchodzi do Ruperta i szepce mu na ucho "raz, dwa, trzy jebać psy" po czym robi kilka kroków w tył i podnosi koszulkę, oczom Ruperta ukazuje się wątła klata rudzielca na której widać sporych rozmiarów tatuaż JP100%. Rupert zignorował odpowiedź Yuu, bo widział w swoim życiu gorsze rzeczy niż to. U pozostałych kobiet widać było niesmak, ale nie przeszkadzało to w dalszej dyskusji na ważniejsze tematy. 100px W normalnym życiu, potraktowałbym gościa gazem pieprzowym albo jakimś tazerem za samo zbliżanie się do mnie. Ale że mi zabrali wszystkie zabawki przed wejściem do domu, to muszę takich szczyli znosić. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px Portia i Diamond są w świetnym humorze, Diamond jest HoH, a Portia ma immunitet. Dziewczyny śmieją się i wygłupiają. Portia mówi, że ma ochotę przelecieć Felicię, ale nie zrobi tego, bo szanuje, że ta ma męża. Nagle podchodzi do nich Rita, która idzie w ich stronę, Portia woła ją aby do niej podeszła. Portia przytula Ritę i mówi Diamond, że się pogodziły. Dodaje, że wzięła sobie rady do serca i od teraz są real friends. 100px Powiem wam, że dobrze być bezpieczną po tak wyczerpującym weeku. Mogę odetchnąć z ulgą i skupić się na sobie. Chciałabym aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie! Uradowana Diamond przytula Ritę oraz Portie. Mówi, że jest bardzo zadowolona, że postanowiły się pogodzić. 100px Jaka Portia jest dwulicowa. Nie wierzę w tę jej nagłą zmianę. Czuję, że ta kobieta coś kombinuje, tylko jeszcze nie wiem, co dokładnie, ale dowiem się. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Tilly spotyka się z Cornelem na podwórku, tak jak się umówili. Siadają i zaczynają rozmawiać o popędzie seksualnym mężczyzny i jego wewnętrznych odczuciach. Tilly od razu przytoczyła słowa Zygmunta Frauda, że wszystko siedzi w podświadomości i objawia się to poprzez jego dzikiego węża. Cornel nie do końca rozumie o co jej chodzi. Kobieta więc mówi prosto z mostu: "Jesteś horny, bo odczuwasz brak miłości, troski i ciepłych uczuć". Chłopak wzdycha i zastanawia się, czy powinien otwarcie to przyznać przed Tilly. 100px Tak to już jest. Nie wiesz czemu jesteś zły? Odczuwasz ostrą, nieuzasadnioną chcicę? Nienawidzisz swoich rodziców? Cała obszerna wiedza zawarta w jednym Wszechświecie i podręcznikach od matematyki cię przytłacza? To wszystko przez to, że jesteś singlem i ci to doskwiera. Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. 100px Tilly ma racje, od dawna czuje się samotny. Chyba po prostu jej się zwierze. Po chwili Cornel odpowiada Tilly, że ma racje. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio czuł się kochany. Od paru miesięcy wchodzi tylko w relacje z innymi, które polegają na seksie. W domu jak przegląda swój instagram, na którym ma 80k followersów, to połowa wiadomości od nich, to jaki hotel i która godzina. Cornel dodaje, że pragnie znalezc miłość, ale niektórym chodzi po prostu o zaliczenie przystojnego faceta jakim jest. Nie wie co ma zrobić i prosi Tilly o radę. 100px Jak już powiedziałem, co miałem na sercu, to zrobiło mi się lżej. Cieszę się, że taka kobieta właśnie przyszła do naszego domu. Mogę z nią porozmawiać o wszystkim i wiem, że nie zakończy to się rzucaniem patelniami oraz szklankami. Kobieta przytula Cornela przyjacielsko i mówi mu, że musi zacząć tłumić swoje wewnętrzne potrzeby przy kontaktach z innymi oraz spróbować ich poznawać od strony osobistej, a nie cielesnej. Mówi także, że z wielką chęcią mu w tym pomoże. Pyta go na start, jakie są jego preferencje - czy lubi, kobiety, mężczyzn czy płeć nie ma dla niego wielkiego znaczenia. Cornel odpowiada, że nie ma dla niego znaczenia płeć. Ważne, żeby ta osoba czuła do niego to samo. Mówi Tilly, że spotkał w domu Jarvisa i nie może się doczekać spotkania z nim po wyjściu z domu. Dodaje, że między nimi było coś wiecej, ale niestety nie dostali szansy, aby kontynuować ten związek w domu. 100px Jak myślę o Jarvisie, to jeszcze mam motylki w brzuchu. Podobno łobuz kocha najbardziej. 100px Nie wiem kto to ten Jarvis. W sumie to mnie to nawet nie obchodzi. Cieszy mnie za to podejście Cornela, bo ułatwia mi to sprawę. Szuka miłości, nie określonych genitaliów. Tilly popada w delikatną zadumę, po czym nagle z oddali idzie Brad. Cornel nie był przesadnie zadowolony, właściwie to Brad też nie za bardzo miał ochotę na rozmowę z nim. Tilly za to miała już gwiazdki w oczach i zaczęła wołać mężczyznę by się dosiadł. Chłopak postanowił spełnić tę prośbę, bo Tilly darła się na cały dom i nie chciał robić jakiegoś dziwnego zamieszania. Z nader uprzejmym uśmiechem zachęca Brada by się dosiadł. Mówi, że tak naprawdę to cieszy się, że ma okazję z nimi razem pogadać. Pyta ich, jak poszła omawiana drama. Cornel udaje, że Brada nie ma w pobliżu. Odpowiada Tilly, że wolałby jak najszybciej zapmnieć o tej dramie, a tym bardziej o wspólnej imprezie. Wstaje i udaje się do drzwi. 100px Coś tu jest nie tak. Przecież jeszcze na początku obydwoje patrzeli na siebie z takim zainteresowaniem i próbowali ukrywać te uśmieszki... Wiem, bo sama widziałam. Muszę się dowiedzieć o co chodzi! 100px Nie wiem po co Tilly zaprosiła Brada do naszej rozmowy. A tak dobrze mi się siedziało, nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać z tym chłoptasiem od kaw. Tilly zapytała Brada czy wie o co chodzi Cornelowi, bo ewidentnie wyjawia jakiś dziwny resentyment wobec niego. Mówi, że chciałaby między nimi była zgoda i że jej na tym zależy, bo widziała, że na początku się polubili. Tsunami włącza się do rozmowy Tilly i Cornela i pyta się mężczyzny, czy jest gotowy na miłość. Mówi, że widziała, co zrobił Parul - dziewczyna się w nim zauroczyła, była wobec niego lojalna, a on przeleciał Jarvisa, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Mówi, że żeby sobie pomóc Cornel musi okazać chęc zmiany, bo jeżeli jej nie będzie miał, to nieważne ile osób będzie go kochać, to on i tak będzie się zachowywał jak męska dziwka. 100px Boli mnie to, jak Cornel potraktował Parul, ale to jest człowiek. Wszyscy robimy błędy i chciałabym, aby wyszedł na prostą. Seksoholizm to poważny problem i uważam, że jeżeli ktoś wykazuje jakąkolwiek chęć zmiany to należy mu pomóc. Uważam, że budowanie relacji z Cornelem może pomóc mojej grze. Potrzebuję jak najwięcej osób, którzy myślą o mnie w pozytywny sposób. Wiem, że nie mogę liczyć na Sebastiana i Yuu. Felix też niezbyt za mną przepada, a Dan nie wiem, jak będzie mnie traktował po naszym zerwaniu. 100px Nie cieszę się, że Tsunami przyszła pomóc. Dyskrecja, intymność. To wszystko jest bardzo ważne w takich rozmowach. Ale doceniam bardzo jej chęci. Wydaje mi się, że jest po prostu wdzięczna za moje wsparcie, no to okej, co nie? Kobieta przywołuje Cornela i macha ręką. Mówi, że najwyższa pora aby mężczyźni się dogadali i wyjaśnili wszystko. Tilly przyznaje, że nie wie o co zaszło, ale jednak mówi i podkreśla: trzeba. dawać. innym. drugą. szansę. Przypomina Cornelowi, że przecież chce się zmienić, a jeżeli ma do tego dojść, musi zrozumieć że inni też zasługują na możliwość przemiany. 100px Denerwuję się gdy ktoś podważa moje doświadczenie zawodowe. A chcę tylko pomóc! Jeżeli widzę idealną parę, to będę dążyła do tego, aby zaistniała. Nie można tak sobie po prostu z miłością pogrywać, a to ja jestem tu kupidynem w pieluszce, procą i workiem pełnym jabłek pokusy. Cornel odpowiada Tsunami, żeby nie zwracała się do niego takimi słowami. Chce teraz iść do przodu, a nazywając go dziwką, wcale nie jest pomocne. Kiedy kobieta się odwraca, Cornel ułożył z dłoni pistolet i pokazał Tilly jak strzela w Tsunami. 100px Tsunami jest jakaś upośledzona. Najpierw łapie mnie za krocze, następnie odpływa żabką i ma czelność mówić mi że jestem jakąś dziwka. Chociaż nie spię z kryminalistą, how about that. Tsunami odwraca się i mówi Cornelowi, że nie chciała go urazić, tylko mówi, że się o niego martwi i to, że odrzuca jej pomoc pokazuje, że ma ze sobą problemy, których nawet psychiatra nie rozwiąże. 100px Wow. Ja chcę pomóc Cornelowi, a on mnie tak traktuje? Okropny człowiek. Mam go dość. Brad odpowiada, że Cornel obraził się na niego za tą całą sekretną misję. To nie była jego wina, że musiał w pewien sposób go zmanipulować. Zresztą Cornel podobno sam ciągle manipuluje ludźmi, a jak sam stał się tego ofiarą, to już ma wielki problem. Cornel odpowiada Bradowi, że ukończył misję dzięki niemu. Zachował się nieodpowiednio zostawiając go na blocku. Gdyby on był w takiej sytuacji, na pewno by uratował mężczyzne. Mówi Tilly, że właśnie dlatego jest zły. Brad dostał szanse, aby wszystko naprawić, ale wybrał bycie chujem. 100px Cornel czasami potrafi być naprawdę denerwujący i nie wiem, dlaczego Tilly widzi w nas jakąś parę... Tilly zanim dojdzie do kłótni, wykonuje ewangelicki ruch dłońmi i można powiedzieć, że w tle aż było słychać cherubiny. Mówi Bradowi, by spróbował postawić się na miejscu Cornela i jakby się poczuł po takim zagraniu. Potem zwraca się do Cornela i tłumaczy mu, że Brad po prostu martwił się o swoją pozycję w domu i był wręcz zmuszony wykorzystać chłopaka, aby nie zostać nominowanym do eksmisji, co mogło mu grozić jako nowemu domownikowi. Następnie tłumaczy, że zabrakło między nimi wspólnego zrozumienia i że przecież mogą zacząć wszystko od nowa i spróbować poznać się od nowa i na serio. Tsunami robi skok, wyciąga kciuka w górę i krzyczy, że "Dokładnie!". Początkowo Brad nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale po chwili stwierdził, że mógłby spróbować zacząć od nowa. Oczywiście najwięcej zależy od Cornela, bo on chyba nadal jest obrażony i nie ma zamiaru rozmawiać. Tak naprawdę to chłopacy nawet prawie w ogóle się nie poznali, bo niemal od razu przeszli do romansowania, co najwidoczniej nie wyszło im na dobre. Cornel odpowiedział, że mogą spróbować od nowa. Pod jednym warunkiem, liczy na dobrą kawe latte od Brada. Tilly nie ukrywa swojego szczęścia i przytula mężczyzn. 100px No niech będzie, dałem Bradowi drugą szanse. Dziewczyny mnie przekonały. Zobaczymy, czy coś się zmieni. 100px Cóż, zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie... Gdy po jakimś czasie przestali, Brad zapytał Tsunami jak wygląda teraz jej relacja z Danem. Powiedział, że nie chce psuć nastroju, ale dopiero co przypadkiem przyczynił się do rozpadu jednego związku w domu i raczej wolałby tego nie powtarzać. 100px Naprawdę polubiłem Tsunami, ale nie przyszedłem tu po to, aby zniszczyć wszystkie związki w domu... Tsunami odpowiada Bradowi, że wszystko z Danem zostało wyjaśnione i powiedziała mu, że między nimi nic już nie ma. 100px Podoba mi się to, że Brad martwi się o to, czy zakończyłam związek z Danem. Pokazuje to, że jest porządnym mężczyznom i troszczy się o swoje partnerki. Pod wpływem przypływu nagłych emocji mężczyźnie zakręciło się w głowie, przez co musiał sobie usiąść. Po czym mówi Tsunami, że jest z niej dumny, bo postawiła na swoim, a nie tkwiła w toksycznym związku z litości. Plik:Eviction_Night_6.png Tak jak sądziłam. Tilly, moje psychic powers mówią mi, że nic nie wyjdzie z tego związku. Za chwilę po przerwie...Aaron, Cornel, Sebastian albo Yuu pożegna się z domem Wielkiego Brata. 500px 500px 500px 500px Plik:Eviction-night.gif Jeżeli myślicie, że to koniec twistów to się mylicie. Nowy tydzień będzie wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, ale o tym później. Diamond postanowiła zrobić małą imprezę w swoim pokoju... z małym twistem... Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Mam nadzieję, że mój mały teatrzyk się podobał. Wiecie, że ta mała, bezbronna owca pójdzie zaraz na rzeź? Nigdy nie bądź obojętny na cierpienie innych! Diamond wpada na pomysł, by pokazać widzom jak bardzo cierpią zwierzęta. Zaprasza do swojego pokoju HoH Portie, Aarona i Brada. Portia zaczyna kwiczeć i udawać świnkę, a Aaron psa. Brad udaje lwa, a Diamond owcę. Chcą tym nakłonić widzów, żeby nie byli obojętni na cierpienie zwierząt. Wszyscy pokazują, że te istoty też mają uczucia. Następnie Diamond mówi, że jeśli wygra program to założy własną fundację mającą na celu pomóc wygonionym gatunkom zwierząt. 100px Myślę, że to bardzo ważne, aby pokazać młodszym widzą, że zwierzęta są takie jak my. Są po prostu zupełnie inne i o wiele się różnią. Trzeba je chronić i je kochać. Pomysł Diamond jest fantastyczny. Mam nadzieję, że dzieci będą brać z nas przykład. Brad stwierdził, że to oryginalny i ciekawy pomysł. Zaskakująco dobrze się bawił udając lwa. 100px Czasami dobrze jest obudzić w sobie zwierzęcy instynkt i poczuć się jak prawdziwe zwierzę. A zwłaszcza jeśli robisz to w dobrym celu! 100px Portia udawała prosiaka, Brad lwa, Aaron psa, a ja owcę. Tak naprawdę wcale nie różnimy się od tych zwierząt pod jednym względem - wszyscy mamy uczucia i odczuwamy ból. Bierze Diamond na ręce i rzuca ją na bombę na łózko. Ta zaś pokazuje swoje dwie bomby i mówi "Come to me daddy". Aaron wskakuje na Diamond. 100px Czuję się zdradzony przez Diamond. Diamond uważa, że jest HoH, więc może pozwolić sobie na takie przyjemności. I tak w pokoju nikt ich nie widzi. Zaczyna całować mężczyznę oraz przeprasza, że w niego zwątpiła, ale przechodziła przez kryzys i dopadła ją chandra. Ma nadzieję, że nie straci Aarona. Jego pocałunek był czymś nieziemskim, czymś, czego potrzebowała. Dzięki temu już wie, że może grać dalej nie martwiąc się o uczucia swojego ukochanego. 100px Umiem pieprzyć go ustami. Ponownie owijam język wokół główki, a on unosi biodra. Oczy ma teraz otwarte. Zaciska zęby, ponownie się wyginając, a ja wkładam go głębiej do ust, wspierając się na jego udach. Czuję, jak napina mięśnie nóg. Chwyta moje kucyki i teraz naprawdę zaczyna się poruszać. Ssę mocniej, oplatając język wokół żołędzi. Osłaniając zęby wargami, zaciskam usta. Nad sobą słyszę syknięcie, a zaraz po nim jęk. To mój własny lód o smaku Aarona Riggsa. Diamond dziękuje Bradowi za poparcie jej pomysłu. Wiele to dla niej znaczy. Mówi, że jako lew sprawdził się znakomicie. 100px Cieszę się, że Bradowi spodobał się ten eksperyment. Mógłby też się podlizywać, bo jestem Głową Domu, ale nie sądzę. Brad kocha zwierzęta tak samo jak ja i myślę, że to wspaniały facet. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px To skandal, że te bliźniaki jeszcze nie postanowiły do mnie zagadać! Czy ja nie wyglądam na kogoś, kto lubi rozmowę czy dobrą zabawę? Nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie, Wielki Bracie. Rupert postanowił poznać w końcu młodzieńców, którzy są zagrożeni eksmisją - w końcu prawdopodobnie są to ostatnie ich dni w domu. Był w ogromnym szoku, że chłopacy nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Poczęstował ich swoimi wypiekami, które jak sam uważał "ważne, że nie są szkodliwe". Chciał ich nauczyć czegokolwiek o swoim życiu, ale widząc jednego z nich (Aarona) w kompletnym dołku emocjonalnym, spytał o jego problem, po czym postanowił go zachęcić do walki o swoją pannę. No bo one lubią jak się o nie walczy. A jak mu się nie uda, to chociaż będzie jakaś rozrywka w tym domu Nudnego Brata. Rupert, ucieszony swoim wsparciem dla środowiska poszedł sobie, zająć się swoimi sprawami. 100px I nie mówcie, że nie jestem pożyteczny. Aaron to miłe, młode chłopisko i coś z niego może będzie. A ten drugi... Jak on ma na imię? 100px Nawet fajny ten dziadziuś. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px Felicia zastaje w HoH room Tilly i Diamond. Kobiety akurat rozmawiają o swoich rodzinach. Felicia wyznaje, że bardzo chciałaby zostać HoH tylko dlatego żeby dostać video message od jej córki i męża, bo bardzo za nimi tęskni. Pyta się Tilly czym jej pozostałe dzieci się zajmują i czy ma już wnuki. Tilly poczuła się uradowana, że może opowiedzieć o swojej rodzinie. Życzy Felicii, jak i Diamond, by jak najprędzej wygrały HoH żeby mogły dostać takie video message. Zadaje Diamond przy okazji pytanie od kogo i co dostała w swojej wiadomości. Następnie przechodzi do tego, że poza córką Marigold która ukończyła prawo, ma jeszcze dwóch synów - Wilson oraz Ollie. Pierwszy jest na studiach weterynaryjnych, a drugi zajmuje się profesjonalnie rysunkiem oraz malowaniem, wielu ludzi chętnie kupuje jego dzieła na zamówienie. Felicia jest zachwycona talentami dzieci Tilly. Wyznaje, że na pewno kupi obraz od jej syna, kocha sztukę. Jej przyjaciółka w high school była artystką, zresztą nadal jest. W domu ma mnóstwo jej obrazów i często chodzi na wystawy. Felicia uważa, że życie kulturalne jest bardzo ważne. Co do weterynarzy, nie ma z nimi styczności, bo nie ma zwierząt. Felicia ubolewa z tego faktu, aczkolwiek nie miałby się nimi kto opiekować jak praktycznie cały dzień jest poza domem. Mówi, że Trixie bardzo chce kotka, być może kiedyś jej kupią jak będzie starsza. Tilly aż zakręciły się łzy w oczach po usłyszeniu, że Felicia kupi obraz jej syna. Jest jej niezmiernie miło. Również uważa, że życie i rozwój kulturalny to nieodzowny aspekt otaczającego nas świata. Opowiada, jak w młodości na aukcji kupiła obraz pt. "Walerianki w koronkach na Pabianickim dworku" anonimowego malarza, lecz miesiąc później ktoś włamał się do domu i go ukradł. Złodziej do tej pory nie został uchwycony. Przyznaje, że kupienie kotka córce to świetny pomysł, według niej pozwoli to Trixie rozwijać swoją wrażliwość oraz odpowiedzialność w dobrym kierunku. 100px Brak mi aż słów. Felicia to cudowna osoba... Inteligentna, znająca swoje stanowisko, kulturalna, wrażliwa na piękno sztuki, rodzinna... To kobieta, która mogłaby mieć swoje królestwo i nikt nie miałby nic przeciwko bycia jej podwładnym. Felicii jest przykro z powodu kradzieży obrazu. Chwali się, że ostatnio też kupiła obraz animowego artysty pod tytułem "Stolec" - bardzo surrealistyczne dzieło akrylowe. Nie ma pojęcia jak czytać tytuł, bo pewnie jakieś niemieckie, zgaduje, że "SZTOLEC". W każdym razie wygląda spektakularnie na biełej ścianie. Felicia zmienia temat. Pyta się kobiet czy wierzą w horoskopy. Ostatnio jej się sprawdzają, zawsze czytała z ciekawości, żeby się pośmiać, a tutaj niespodzianka. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon Yuu zaprasza na rozmowę Cornela, Dana, Aarona, Sebastiana, Felixa, Brada oraz Ritę. Chłopak mówi że czuje iż jego czas w grze dobiega końca dlatego prosi ich żeby trzymali się razem. Mówi że nominacje Daimond chyba jasno dały im do zrozumienia jak jest podział sił i ma nadzieję że nie pozwolą wygrać żadnej z tych suk a tym bardziej staremu frajerowi. Następnie podaje rękę każdemu obecnemu, dziękuje im za wspólną grę, przy okazji życząc powodzenia każdemu z nominowanych. 100px Mam nadzieję że bez względu na to kto dzisiaj odpadnie to faceci się ogarną i staną ramie w ramie przeciwko kobietom. Jeśli nie zaczną współpracować wylecą jeden po drugim. Nie kibicuje jedynie Rupertowi bo to stary cwel i śmierdzi mu z pyska jakby już gnił od środka, albo uznał mycie zębów za zbędne bo i tak nie zdążą mu wypaść przed śmiercią. Plik:Eviction_Night_6.png 100px AARON 100px CORNEL 100px SEBASTIAN 100px YUU Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Dzisiaj widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z największą liczbą głosów a zarazem piątego wyeliminowanego... 100px Yuu Yuu, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Plik:Eviction_Night_6.png Addie Chen łączy się z domownikami. Informuje ich, że dzisiaj jeszcze jedna osoba opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. ZARAZ PO PRZERWIE DRUGA CZĘŚĆ LIVE EVICTION ORAZ NOWY TWIST, KTÓRY ZASKOCZY NAWET PROWADZĄCĄ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach